Музыка
Музыка к игре Slime Rancher, как и прочие звуковые эффекты для неё, были написаны композитором Harry Mack. Original Soundtrack Саундтрек состоит из 37 композиций среди которых имеются реаранжировки, которые не звучат в самой игре. Альбом вышел в день выхода игры из раннего доступа - 1 августа 2017 и может быть приобретён только в цифровом виде. На обложке, которую создала Victoria Joh, изображена отдыхающая Beatrix в окружении розовых слаймов. Original Soundtrack II + The Casey Sessions Саундтрек состоит из 22 композиций, в котором также есть подборка из 6 треков от Casey. Эта музыка — свои, очень личные песни, сыгранные Casey после прочтения звёздных писем о приключениях Beatrix на Далёком-Далёком Угодье. На обложке, которую создала Victoria Joh, в зимнюю ночь, в окружении небоскрёбов играет на гитаре Casey. Vinyl Soundtrack 10 июля 2018 на официальном сайте Fangamer (производителя атрибутики на тему Slime Rancher) появилось в продаже виниловое издание оригинального саундтрека к игре. Издание состоит из двух виниловых диска в виде розового слайма и варра и красочной упаковки с буклетом, на развороте которого изображена стилизованная карта Далёкого-Далёкого Угодья. Автором изображений выступает Aimee Cairns. В силу особенностей записи на виниловые диски, из 37 композиций оригинального саундтрека на виниловую версию вошли только 25 (см. список не вошедших композиций ниже). |} 1,000 Light Years Away Финальную песню "1,000 Light Years Away" в титрах игры исполняет Chelsea Lee Greenwood. Текст песни писал Nick Popovich, продюсированием занимался Matty Green. По сюжету игры, эту песню исполняет Casey. Не смотря на то, что песня исполняется Chelsea Lee Greenwood (девушкой), разработчики упомянули, что "когда Casey приобретёт "голос", этот "голос" будет неканоничным. Пол Casey останется канонично двусмысленным." Текст песни и перевод Английский= :1,000 Light Years Away :Oh please don’t say that you’ll go :My heart can’t bear the news :Just knowing that you’ll be :A thousand light years away if you do :And will you know when it’s through :When you, find what you’re looking for :Will you, know what to do :A thousand light years away when you do :Oh when you do :And I should have said it before you were gone :Cause I’m kicking myself for waiting oh so long :And I should have held you near :But every time I feared :That somehow you just wouldn’t feel the same :So please don’t say that you’ll go :My heart can’t bear the news :Just knowing that you’ll be :A thousand light years away if you do :Oh if you do :Well I’m just sitting here gazing up at the stars :Let’s say we pick one out :And call the whole thing ours :And even though that light we see :Ain’t the same for you and me :Well you’ll know and I’ll know :That you and I can even be :A thousand light years away and I’d still love you :Oh yes I do :I love you |-|Русский= :За тысячу световых лет :Прошу, молчи, что ты уйдёшь. :Страдая, сердце знает: где-то :Ты место нужное найдёшь, :Отсюда в тысяче лет света. :И так ли всё, как было раньше? :В успешном поиске ответа :Ты будешь знать что делать дальше? :Когда ты в тысяче лет света. :Звучать бы словам этим прежде, :Но на устах застывали. :Держать бы тебя всегда рядом, :Но страхи одолевали, :Что ты не поймёшь надежды. :Так что, прошу: молчи, что ты уйдёшь, :Страдая, сердце знает: где-то :Ты место нужное найдёшь, :Отсюда в тысяче лет света. :Сижу здесь, созерцая звёзды в да́ли, :Давай представим, будто выбрали одну :И будто нашей собственной назвали. :И всё-таки тот свет, что перед нами :Не тот же самый у тебя и у меня, :Но оба мы без пререканий знаем, :Что даже из-за расстояния скорбя, :Ведь между нами тысяча лет света, :Я всё ещё люблю тебя. :Люблю тебя. :Перевод: Екатерина Котёлкина Галерея Slime Rancher Soundtrack.jpg|Полная обложка альбома Slime Rancher Victoria Joh Concept 2.jpg|Оригинал обложки без текста. Автор: Victoria Joh Slime Rancher Development Office 26.jpg|Анонс саундтрека (5 июля 2017) Slime Rancher OST steam.jpg|Изображение обложки в магазине Steam SR vinyl ost (1).png|Виниловое издание саундтрека SR vinyl ost (2).png|Виниловое издание саундтрека SR vinyl ost (3).png|Виниловое издание саундтрека SR vinyl ost (4).png|Виниловое издание саундтрека SR vinyl ost (5).png|Виниловое издание саундтрека SR vinyl ost (6).png|Виниловое издание саундтрека Slime Rancher OST II steam (1).jpg|Изображение обложки в магазине Steam Slime Rancher OST II steam (2).jpg|Изображение обложки в магазине Steam Категория:Об игре